


lion's roar

by floralklance (sylvenon)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Magic, Established Relationship, Fighting, First Kiss, Gods and Goddesses, Holding Hands, In a way, M/M, Magic, Mind Meld, Team Bonding, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/floralklance
Summary: Arus is a prospering land, full of green and life. But for such a land to exist, without trouble, there must be a guardian. The Paladin's protect the weak and fight evil, alongside their patron gods. But with a force of evil on the horizon, the Paladin's now just tall tales, can the new Paladin's defeat it? This is forshiro big bang 2017





	1. Chapter 1

The borders of Arus is forest, thick and healthy. Green covers the vast land, bird cries, and wolf howls are the noise of the earth. Past that, fields of gold and green dance in the breeze. The farmers are respected, for they feed everybody, for, without them, Arus would have long since crumbled.

The marketplaces are always bustling, busy with merchants from other lands, and locals, selling you fresh food. In the center, a city called Altea lies the Palace. A place of ivory gold and steel forged by the hands of gods. It has stood there longer than the land around it, once home to the gods. Now there is just a Queen, her adviser and the Paladins that reside within the great walls.

Ah, the Paladins. Strong, fast, intelligent. Handpicked by the gods themselves to protect the realm of Arus, they are gods among men. Their powers are dreamed of by children, their skills are sought for by masters. They are the protectors of this land. They will die for the land they love, as well as the Queen that commands them. Their sole purpose is to grant safety to the people that dwell within the borders.

The Queen of Altea is a woman to fear. While the Paladins protect her, she is more than capable of dealing with you herself. Strong, intelligent, intimidating, words as such, describe her well. But before you may even glimpse her, the Paladins will stop you in your tracks.

The youngest, the Green Paladin, whose patron Goddess is of the forests and scholars, wields a weapon, forged of steel and obsidian, a weapon of accuracy.

The next is the Red Paladin, who brandishes a long sword, said to be stained with the blood of his Queen's enemies. His patron Goddess is of war and fire.

The third is the Blue Paladin, whose patron goddess is one of water and diplomacy. In his skilled hands is a longbow, with a quiver of endless arrows.

Then it is the Yellow Paladin, who is said to be strong enough to lift mountains. His patron Goddess is the god of the land and blacksmiths. He carries a halberd, meant to intimidate, to force others to pay attention, for them to be wary.

The last is the eldest, the strongest, the leader. The Black Paladin. A man shrouded in mystery and darkness. His patron Goddess is the eldest of the Lion Gods, a goddess of the sky and war strategy. Not much is known about him, his foes only catching a glimpse of him, before being felled. All that is known, is that in the heat of battle, his right arm glows purple, with a magic thought to be lost.

But they were not chosen for their status. They were chosen for their bravery, intelligence and strength. They were chosen for what they could do, for what they were willing to do. This tale is the story of how their strong bond was formed, how they were made into the Paladins they are now. And how they faced a great darkness with no fear within their hearts.

* * *

Shiro doesn't remember using the sword to slice the belly of the young woman open, before she dropped to her knees, blood spilling from her abdomen and mouth, blank green eyes staring at the sky.

Cheers of victory and cries for blood filled his ears, the feeling of bile rising in his throat. He swallowed the bitterness. If he threw up now they would beat him bloody. He listened as his gate was rolled up, guards approaching to disarm him and lead him away. He walked with them and they led him to the buckets, to refresh.

"How old?" He asked, voice sore and unused. The guard stilled, before answering.

"Seventeen." She answered. Shiro cursed. Then dunked his head into the water.

* * *

_"Keith." The boy curses and looks back. Shiro stood behind him, staring up at him, attempting to scale a wall._

_"Oh. Hi, Shiro."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Just...taking a walk...at night...by the wall." Keith trailed off. Shiro rolled his eyes, reached up to pluck his younger brother off the wall before their mom came out to yell at them. Shiro carried the pouting boy back into their small house, up the creaky stairs and into their shared room._

_He set Keith on the bed and forced him to lay down. "Why can't we leave?" Keith asked. Shiro stared down at him, thinking of how to tell the seven-year-old, the second he stepped out of the safety of the walls, he would be slaughtered._

_"We aren't old enough."_

_"Arsea is twenty and she hasn't left!" Shiro rolled his eyes. Of course, Keith would go for their older sister._

_"Arsea can't walk, how do you expect her to do anything?" Shiro asked, shaking his head. Shiro left Keith's bed and curled up on his own, falling asleep, listening to the quiet voices downstairs, of his mother and sister._

* * *

Shiro shook the water from his hair, before being dragged away from the tub and shoved into his cell. He scoffed and crawled to the back, curling around his knees and glared at the guards who patrolled the gladiator's cells. He sighed and lowered his head, resting his sore eyes. The clank of a sword on the bars woke him and he raised dark eyes up.

The guard. He's only seen her face once and he had been awestruck, as to why a woman like her was merely a guard. Midnight black hair, gold and red lacing the strands. Her eyes held a strange glint, like a Kitdrake's, one made for seeing in pitch darkness. They were a strange yellow, almost gold.

She unlocked the cell and walked in. Shiro didn't make the effort to move as she crouched in front of him. "Takashi. I am Aurelia." He stared at her before he gasped. Aurelia. A Lion God from Arus, his homeland. He grew up with the stories of her and her sisters.

"Liar." He hissed, sneering. She sighed and touched his head. He only saw her memories for an instant, but it felt like decades, millennia. He stared at her, before gulping. She nodded.

"I have chosen you to protect, to symbolize. Come." She lifted him with ease, using strength he did not expect in her slender frame. Though she is a god. She led him away, passing guards that didn't seem to see them. Nearly half a kilometer away from the Arena and she slowed. She sighed and cupped his face, meeting his eyes.

"Travel through the Valley of Balmera, there you will find your first companion, a blacksmith by the name of Hunk. With him, travel to the coast of Depth and you will meet an archer called Lance. Convince him to accompany you and turn your gaze to the West. The great forest of Arus is where you will find the last two. A small scribe, Pidge and the other is a swordsman you know by heart. A young, lonely boy named Keith."

Aurelia stops. The words echo through Shiro and he widens his eyes.

"Keiths' alive?" Shiro asked, smiling.

"Very much. And looking for his elder brother. This is a journey you must make on your own, but I will aid where need be. I will take you to the edge of the Valley of Balmera." Aurelia says before light gathers around them.

* * *

_Shiro remembered when they came. He had just gotten home from selling the last of their crop, a handful of gold in his pocket. The door to their small house was wide open, swinging off just one hinge. He slowed and carefully walked in._

_His mother was slaughtered on the floor, blood soaking the old wood beneath her. His elder sister was beside her, head rolling to the left, away from her body. Shiro avoided from vomiting, the bile breaching his mouth, swallowing it. "Keith?" He called, gripping a poker from the fireplace, holding it with white-knuckled hands. He carefully climbed the stairs, into their room._

_Gone. The window was wide open, a streak of blood leading out of it. Shiro slammed into the still, seeking his brother with wild eyes. Nowhere. "Keith!" He screamed, tears falling freely down his face. The hit from behind knocked him out._

* * *

"Takashi. Wake up." Shiro woke up with a loud gasp, coughing. Aurelia was crouched near his head, gently petting his head. "I apologize. I forgot that humans have a hard time with teleportation. We are here." Shiro sat up, looking past Aurelia. Kilometers of endless sand, only to surround an oasis town. Shiro has heard of the Valley of Balmera. A gift from the gods.

The only water in 40 kilometers, before you reach the sea to the East, 50 kilometers until the mountains to the North, 80 kilometers until the forest of Arus to the West and 100 kilometers to the South, the Empire. Shiro stood and twisted around, staring up at the sky, before looking behind him. He could just barely see the darkness, that told him they were far from the Arena.

"Takashi. I must leave. But we will meet again." Aurelia said. She gripped his right arm and a searing pain raced up the length. He hissed and tore away from her touch before she disappeared. He looked down at his arm, a twisting mark scaring it.

"What the hell?" He mumbled, before stumbling forward, looking for the blacksmith. When he entered the town, people avoided him like the plague. Though over a year without constant showers does that to a man.

He stumbled for the fountain and dunked his head into the cool water. He stayed like that long enough for someone to worry and a small hand gently pushed his shoulder. He raised his head, the water plastering his hair to his face, the white colored hair covering his left eye. He pushed it away to stare at the little girl.

"Hi, Mister. Do you need a drink?" She asked, smiling brightly. It was contagious, it seemed because Shiro felt a smile slip onto his face.

"No. I'm just a bit tired." He answered honestly. She nodded and then her black eyes fell on his arm. They widened.

"Oh! Stay here, Mister!" She raced away. He sighed and flipped over, leaning against the cool marble fountain and lifted his arm, the one Aurelia touched. He couldn't make the mark out, quite well, but it looked like some kind of animal. "Mister!" Shiro looked over, the little girl running for him, a man right behind her.

The man was tall, broad and muscular. He had soot on his face and a blacksmith's apron over his clothes. Shiro struggled to stand, stumbling, before being caught in rough hands. Not the same hands that tossed him into the jaws of death, but hands of a worker. He looked up and it was the man.

"Hey, buddy. Slow down. Come on. Thank you, Ulla." She nodded and waved at them, before skipping off. The man guiding Shiro to a building. The outside was a workshop, a blistering fire burning in the back, with metal hanging everywhere. "Honey! Can you get the healing kit?" The man called into the house, before setting Shiro on a chair in the dining room. He sat across from him, gently touching Shiro's arm.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." A woman came in, smelling of flowers and happiness. Shiro stared up at her. Broad and a bit plump, she was everything wrapped in one. She set the healing kit on the table, shooed her husband away and went to work. Her hands were rough, like her husbands, but not because she was handling hot metal on the daily, rather because she was tending to wounds every day. She bandaged his new scar and gave him a sip of a potion that smelled of juniberries and the roses his mother once grew.

It soaked into his bones and his always tensed muscles relaxed. He slumped in the chair, watching as they went to the next room to speak. He leaned forward, tugging on the box of healing supplies and shuffled through the contents. He set a bottle of gold liquid and dry juniberry petals on the counter, before stumbling to the sink and carefully getting water.

He made his way back, opened the vial with the petals and shook a few into the bowl, before capping it and putting it back into the box. He then poured the gold liquid into the water, before putting it away as well. He sat back, with the bowl in hand and downed it. It was hard to swallow, but he did it. He set the bowl down, contents gone and waited for the liquid to kick in. It was something he learned from older gladiators, back in the Arena.

"How are yo-Oh my gods!" They came back in and Shiro sat up, alert. He stared at them before swallowing.

"It's something from back home. It helps me concentrate. It isn't dangerous." All lies. It made him alert, cut the side effects of the relaxing drug. Use it too much and your heart would explode. Luckily, Shiro knew how to control himself. The words of the gladiator that taught him echoed in his mind.

' _If you can't feel pain, then you're already dead. Pain reminds you what you're fighting for, where you are, it reminds you that you are alive._ ' Words spoken by someone who had been born into the ring. A woman who lost everything to the Empire. He remembers her soft purple eyes and thick black hair. Shiro focused on the others.

"Oh. I see." The woman said, before taking the bowl he used and setting it in the sink.

"Thank you," Shiro said. She nodded. The man sat across from him.

"What's your name?" He asked. Shiro swallowed.

"My name is Shiro and I'm on a quest to find four others." He said. "Here, in the Valley, I am looking for a blacksmith named Hunk." He said. Aurelia hadn't really elaborated on why he was doing this, but something felt right. He just hoped she would explain later.

"Why?" The man had grown gruff, glaring. Shiro sighed.

"A goddess told me to. I don't know why, but she saved me from the Arena, the one in the Empire." Shiro said. "And she gave me this." He pulled down the bandages, showing his new mark. The man stared at it, before standing and taking his apron off. He lifted his shirt and Shiro's jaw dropped. Decorating the muscled skin, was a great beast.

A dark tattoo of a lion, roaring. It took over half his body, the ink rippling, seemingly moving. Shiro narrowed his eyes. It was. The tattoo moved, lowering its head and turning to stare at him. He tugged the bandages down and twisted, his own mark, what he now realizes is a tattoo, greeting the one on the man.

Shiro looked down at it before the woman gave him a mirror and he stared at it. The head of a lion, with great wings surrounding the dark beast. The wings fluttered, while the lion's eyes flashed gold. Shiro shook his head. "Fucking Aurelia." He said. The others choke and cough. "Sorry, but seriously? Fucking moving tattoos? You couldn't just tell me what they looked like? It had to be fucking tattoos?" He yelled at the ceiling, hoping Aurelia could hear him. He was going to get smite or some shit.

"Well. I'm Hunk. This is my wife Shay and it seems I am the one you are looking for."

* * *

Hunk turned out to be really nice, his wife just the same. Shiro was allowed to sleep in a comfortable guest bed if he didn't mind sharing it with a Puffpup. The small lilac colored fur ball loved curling up next to Shiro. He was just lucky it wasn't thirsty. Puffpup's are known to suck the life out of strangers. It's what made them great guards. They left the next morning, after a breakfast of honey toast and Veel meat. As Shiro rode next to Hunk on the Kitdrake, he dozed off.

* * *

_"Why the hell am I not surprised you're here?" Shiro said, folding his arms. Aurelia, out of her guard uniform, in a flowing dress, glared at him._

_"I cannot believe you are poisoning yourself." She hissed, approaching him, to grip his face in one hand, tugging him to the side. She sighed and inspected her tattoo on his arm._

_"This is a beautiful mark. It means you are one of the chosen. My sisters have done the same to others, which is why I asked you to search for them. This mark will give you the strength to protect your friends, this mark will give you the winds, who will bow before you." She said, trailing a finger down the mark, tracing it._

_It began to glow, a dark purple, lighting his arm with the magic she infused into the lines. "It will give you wings, once you are one with the other's." Everything was fading away, her voice growing distant. "Seek the next, your other pillar of support, for Hunk was the first."_

* * *

Shiro woke with a small jolt, leaning back and yawning. "Nice nap?" Hunk asked, beside him on a slightly larger Kitdrake, it's lithe legs muscled, covered in brown scales. Shiro nodded. "We're about a kilometer from Depth." Shiro nodded.

"Come on." He gently nudged his Kitdrake and it thrilled, before speeding away, racing away, all four legs working in tandem. Hunk's followed and they covered the distance in two minutes, Shiro slowing his Kitdrake, before carefully guiding it down the cliff face.

Its sharp claws were great anchors for the slippery rocks and they reached the coastal town in little under six minutes. They entered the town, the locals all smiling at them. "Aurelia said he was an archer," Shiro told Hunk, as they dismounted and tied their Kitdrake's to a post. Hunk looked around.

"Why would an archer live in a coastal town?" He asked, turning back to Shiro. He shrugged. Then hissed. His tattoo was growling at him and he tugged the sleeve up, trying to glare at the mark. It growled again and twisted its head, it's right wing tip pointing. Shiro followed it and was struck with a sense of awe.

A pretty waitress, tending to a small cafe by the sea. She had dark brown hair and soft blue eyes as she smiled at the customers. Shiro narrowed his eyes and focused. Oh. Nope. Not a girl. Definitely a guy. If the Arena taught him one thing, is how to tell the difference between a male and female. The boy was probably part Siren, to look so pretty.

"Come on," Shiro said, before guiding Hunk to the cafe. They were seated by a boy that looked similar to the one out on the balcony, just a bit younger and his hair was shorter. Shiro watched the boy on the balcony before he felt his arm heat up. He glared down at it before sudden movement caught his eye. The boy on the balcony had grabbed someone's hand and seemed to be yelling at them. Shiro stood, before going to intervene.

"Don't touch me!" The boy yelled, once Shiro was outside. It was like hearing the ocean water slam into the cliffside, loud, intimidating, dangerous. His grip on the man's arm was tight, though it loosened when Shiro gently placed a hand on the boy's arm. Bright eyes captured him and they widened before he let go completely.

"That's right, you bitch." You can ask Shiro if he regretted hitting the man. Shiro would say no, he enjoyed punching the man in the jaw and liked hearing the bones snapping underneath his fist. Though it did gather unwanted attention. Shiro guided the boy back inside, before being tugged back and thrown against a wall. A knife was forced to his throat.

"You are going to regret touching him, kid." The man snarled. Shiro smiled, before his right hand connected with the man's ribs. Bones cracked under the force and the man fell. Shiro was used to a knife against his throat, even worst, claws scraping down his sides. Other's decided to join the fight, though it wasn't Shiro who got rid of them.

The boy, with amazing agility and skill, brought each man that approached to his knees, leaping over bodies and twisting his own in such a way Shiro could barely imagine how much pain he went through to be able to do it with ease. Once they were finished the boy grabbed Shiro by the collar and tugged him inside, up the stairs and into a room.

"Alright. I appreciate you saving me, but what do you want? "The boy hissed. His voice was low and deadly, like a knife sliding across skin, just barely drawing the faintest trace of blood.

"I'm Shiro. I've come here to find a boy named Lance. A goddess by the name of Aurelia sent me." The boy looked suspicious, before backing away and turning around. He put his leg on a chair and tugged his silk leggings up, revealing a tattoo. A lion, just like Shiro's, on his thigh, looking as though afloat in water, it's legs drawn up to its body, in a streamlined fashion.

It twisted, swirling in its water before its eyes glowed. Shiro's answered and he showed the boy his own tattoo. In awe, the boy gently traced it, fingers soft. His pointer finger, middle finger, and thumb had a sort of roughness Shiro has never seen before. He carefully grabbed his hand, tracing the indent. The boy pulled away, going to the bed and pulling something out from underneath, a long box. He opened it and within it sat an old bow. He lifted it, gently tugging on the string.

"I hunt sometimes, in the caves. There are lots of tidepools there, with fishes and the sort." He explains. Shiro nods. He puts it back, before hiding the bow once more.

"Will you come with us?" The boy sat down next to Shiro and stared at him. Then nodded.

* * *

They left the next morning, Lance riding on Shiro's Kitdrake, behind the man. His bow was slung over his shoulder, his quiver by his hip. They raced across the desert, stopping when the sun was high, beneath the few rocks that gave shade. Finally, they stood on the edge of the forest of Arus. Shiro took in a deep breath. "It's been over a year since I saw Arus." He said. Lance's hands stroked his stomach, a comforting touch. Shiro gently urged his Kitdrake to keep moving. It snorted, a burst of flame erupting from its mouth, but continued. Hunk followed behind him, nervous.

"What if we meet a monster?"

"Then we'll kill it."

"What if it's nice?"

"Then why are you worrying?" Shiro answered, Hunk not saying anything else. "Aurelia said that Pidge and Keith were together. But the forest is huge, where could they be? " It was mumbled, he didn't expect an answer.

"Over there, maybe?" Lance said, pointing. Shiro turned, staring at a small cabin in a clearing. He narrowed his eyes. That was surprisingly easy. As if the gods put it there. He tugged on his Kitdrake's reigns and it padded towards the building. Lance slipped off, dark blue hood hiding his face from sight, as he approached the cabin.

Shiro followed Lance, Hunk trailed after them. Lance let Shiro come up next to him, staring at the engravings on the door. Shiro raised his arm, tracing the lines with his finger. A flow of purple cascaded down his arm, swirling into the engravings. The door swung open. A young boy sat in the middle, a small Kitdrake sitting around him, a green and black color. He raised his head, eyes widening. Shiro narrowed his eyes.

"Are you...Pidge?" It definitely wasn't Keith. His hazel eyes weren't Keith's violet, nor was his brown hair Keith's black. The boy stared up at them, before nodding.

"Who's asking?" Hunk squeaked. Shiro turned, before smiling.

"Long time no see." He said. The boy, a bit shorter than Shiro, pitch black hair and the strangest purple eyes stared up at him. They searched his face before widening and tears gathered in them.

"Shiro?" He asked, voice quivering. Shiro nodded. He was tackled by the boy, who hugged him. Shiro hugged back and everything felt right.

* * *

Pidge's tattoo, on his-her-back, was a small lion, with flowers blooming within its fur and vines swirling around its paws. Its eyes flashed green, greeting the others. Keith's was on his left arm, the angry lion twisting around his flesh, fire engulfing some of it, it's eyes flashing red when it greeted them.

They sat around the fire, Pidge's Kitdrake, Rover, was constantly purring, as Lance stroked it's head, carefully cleaning its scales and fur. Shiro watched Lance with careful eyes, while Keith cooked the Veel meat and Pidge started conversation after conversation with Hunk. Lance looked up and smiled, pretty blue eyes shining in the harsh firelight. Shiro smiled back. He felt Keith lean against his arm.

"Somebody wants to say hi." Was all that was mumbled into his ear, but a warm flush covered Shiro's face and shoved his hands into his lap. Keith chuckled, before going back to cooking the meat. Shiro was debating on whether to choke Keith or just throw him through the window before something warm pressed against his left side. He looked down. Lance sat next to him, Rover pressed against Lance's left side, purring still.

"I heard that the nights in the forest gets cold," Lance said, directing the question to Keith. He nodded. Lance sighed and fingered the edges of his hood. The dark blue cloth contrasted against his skin, in a gorgeous turn of colors. Shiro couldn't help his sigh.

"Foods finished!" Keith called, before pulling the meat from the fire. Pidge got plates and they were all given a portion. Shiro stared at the meat, before looking towards the window.

"I'm going to go get some Rosberries." He said, setting his plate on the tiny table.

"I'll come with," Lance said, standing. Rover followed, after a wave from Pidge. All three left the warmth of the cabin and traveled through the moonlit forest. "I've never seen so much green," Lance said, trailing his fingers over leaves.

"Be careful. There are just as much poisonous plants as there are safe plants." Shiro explained, watching him. Lance nodded. Rover purred, pushing his face into Shiro's thighs, before dashing into the bushes.

"What are Rosberries?" Lance asked, following Shiro.

"They are berries about the size of your palm." He held a hand out. "They are a pink color when ripe and a dark red color when unripe. If unripe, they are super sweet, too sweet for most, but when ripe, it's juicy and the sweetness is just right. They tend to grow on trees, though I've seen some on bushes." Shiro said, looking for the said tree.

A meow from his right and Rover was pouncing on him. He caught the small Kitdrake, getting ready to fight whatever had scared him. Lance was by his side, the bow was drawn, arrow knocked. Footsteps and Shiro were reacting faster than Lance. He slammed his fist into a face, before kicking someone's legs out from under him. Rover yowled, loud and clear, a cry for help.

Shiro got a look at the ones who attacked and cursed. "Galra soldiers." He said, pulling the Kitdrake mask off one of them, twisting it in his hands, before handing it to Lance.

"I've seen a few back at Depth. They didn't like it, because of the water."

"Yeah, they don't like the ocean." Shiro couldn't help the little laugh he gave, before standing. Lance pulled the string to his bow back and let the arrow loose. It flew past Shiro and hit something with a wet sound. The rush of feet from behind had Shiro turning, raising an arm to attack.

But who broke through the tree line had him lowering it and turning back. Lance had drawn another arrow. A platoon of Galra soldiers appeared opposite of them, pausing for a moment, before charging. Lance stepped backward, letting his arrow fly, while Keith and Shiro charged.

To them, it was an average fight. To the Galra soldiers, it was as if watching beasts attack. Their tattoos glowed, lions erupting from their skin, roaring in a challenge. Their clothes changed, becoming armor, each adjusting to their wearer.

Pidge, small and fast, light steel, with vines of gold, growing up her body. Her weapon formed with a flash of green light, an angular katar, with a chain attached to it. It crackled with green magic, giving deadly shocks to those who touched it. Her tattoo glowed a green, before her lion dove into the nearest tree, the plant becoming alive and attacking the enemies.

Hunk, broad and strong, heavier steel, with cracks of iron. His weapon burst from the ground, a halberd, while his lion grew to enormous size, shaking the earth with her roar. Lance, lithe and agile, light steel, with leather to keep his arm and chest from scarring from his bow. His bow reformed, becoming more than simple wood. It was created from irontrees and steel, strong enough to crack a head open, his quiver was refilled and stayed full, despite the arrows he plucked from it to kill. His lion swirled from his thigh, like water, slipping through her enemies, creating targets for Lance.

Keith, strong and quick, his armor was steel and silver, with flames of red crawling up his chest. A sword was created from molten steel, forming in his hand with ease, as he cut down his enemies. His lion, coming from her slumber, erupted into flames, creating a shield for her wearer. And Shiro. Shiro was like a shadow, engulfing his enemies and slicing them before spitting them out. Black iron and silver steel, decorated his armor, his right arm uncovered but glowing a powerful purple, his lion growling and swirling out of his arm and baring her teeth, before twisting into a midnight cape for Shiro.

Lance shoots down enemy after enemy, his arrow always finding its marks. Keith twisted, his shield protecting Lance from arrows coming from the Galra. Pidge hid behind Keith, Hunk coming in close, to protect the smallest of the group. Shiro backed up, arm raised in a position to fight, his arm glowing with the magic of his goddess. The soldiers surrounded them, forcing the group even closer. A deep growl ripped from Shiro's cape, the black material twisting over his shoulders, falling to the ground. It shook, fur sprouting from it, wings flaring from its shoulders before it growled it's challenge. She turned her head a bit, staring up at Shiro.

"Aurelia." It was soft, a whisper, but the lion purred. She turned back to the platoon of soldiers and roared. She charged, a voice urgent in Shiro's mind, as he followed suit. His arm glowed even brighter as he twisted around to cut down the first attacker. Aurelia pounced, ripping apart two soldiers at a time, bigger than a draft sized Kitdrake, with her wings flared as dangerous blades, slicing through their fair share of enemies. It was a blur for Shiro and before he knew it, it was over. He and Aurelia were covered in a crimson blood, the liquid dripping from his arm and body, from her teeth and claws.

The two survivors ran. Shiro didn't bother to give chase, Aurelia purring in his head, before she glowed the same purple as his arm, twisting, and warping, before falling across his shoulders as his cape. The ends were stained red, with the blood she spilled, her wings decorating the back. He turned, the edges flaring out, before taking in his friends. They were well if a bit tired. They watched him, with awe evident in their gazes. He offered a tired smile. He stepped closer, swaying. He doubled over, pain burning up his body. He grabbed his abdomen before someone caught him.

Aurelia was whispering in his mind, soothing his surprise, telling him not to worry, he would be fine. The pain ebbed away, but he knew better. It sometimes happened in the Arena, after a fight, when Aurelia, then just a normal guard, would accompany him to his cell. The pain would go away, as he grew tired. She made it feel as though he had never gotten hurt but the scars remained. He didn't want to fall into the darkness that rose to claim him, but Aurelia pushed, telling him the others would bring him home.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Aurelia," Shiro spoke, approaching the goddess. Sadness flew from her face, as warmth gathered in her abnormal eyes._

_"You are well, Shiro. We would not be speaking if you had not survived." She said, embracing him. He realized she was just as tall as him if a few centimeters taller than him. He hadn't noticed. He returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her._

_"Comforting words, Aurelia." He said. She chuckled, before pulling away, hands trailing over his arms, seriousness claiming her features._

_"The other's are worried. They cannot help it, even if my sister's tell them not to. They are currently traveling through the farmland, only 162 kilometers from the center. They will reach it in a day's time." She spoke. He nodded. She cupped his face, yellow eyes catching his gray ones. "I will protect you, Takashi. You do not need to worry." She whispered, bowing her head and touched her forehead to his. He slipped into the darkness, now a familiar sight, one he once feared, but now welcomed._

* * *

Shiro touched whatever was holding his hand and it squeaked. He blinked up at the figure, dark blue eyes capturing his, a pretty pink blush on the perfectly tanned skin. Oh. He looked down at his hand. Oh. He carefully took his hand away and turned to hide his flush. He was in a wagon, Lance to his left and Pidge to his right, the young girl sleeping. It seemed uncomfortable, the positioned she rested in.

He carefully sat up, Aurelia's words telling him of his wound, or rather, reminding him. He brushed a hand against Pidge's neck, before pushing her down, so she laid on the straw. He adjusted his position, coming to sit next to Lance. Hunk was steering the wagon and Keith sat next to the broad man, pale and skinny, compared to Hunk. It was a humorous contrast. Shiro glanced over the edge, two large sized Kitdrake's pulling the wagon. The countryside was blooming.

"Do you think we'll reach Altea for the flower festival?" Lance asked, quietly, so not to disturb Pidge. Shiro tilted his head, counting in his mind.

"Yes." He answered.

"What's it like? The festival?" Lance asked, turning his full attention to Shiro.

"It's colorful and loud. Music plays day and night and the streets are always full of people. Flowers are sold and grown, you can win contests, on the prettiest flower, on the biggest, on the most colorful, on the fullest. It's a time of true peace, I suppose. When everyone stops, takes a breath." Shiro said, shrugging his shoulders. Lance nodded.

"We never had that in Depth. We didn't have flowers." Lance said, curling over his knees. Shiro made a vow that he would give Lance the prettiest flower he could find, even if it would be the death of him.

* * *

They reached the center, just as Aurelia said, in a day's time. The festival was just beginning, but Aurelia said they needed to go to the Palace. Shiro has been to the capital but has never gotten close enough to even see the ivory gates of the Palace. It was called the Castle of Lions, because of the lion carvings in the steel and gold. It was once a home to the gods, or so the legends say. Aurelia seems to testify that it is true.

They approached the gates and Shiro climbed off, helping Lance down, while Pidge just slid off the back. Keith joined them, while Hunk took care of the Kitdrakes. The gates were heavy looking, no guards in sight. Aurelia prodded him forward. Shiro stepped to the gates, pressed his right hand to one and pushed. It swung open with ease, despite it easily weighing over a ton. Shiro walked past, taking the path to the grand doors, the other's following. Hunk swung the gate closed, before joining them. Shiro raised a hand to knock, but the door swung open before he could.

"Why hello there!" An elder man, not quite old enough to be called an elder, but much older than Shiro, greeted them. His vibrant orange hair was somewhat off-putting, as he twirled his mustache. "Only the Paladin's can open the Gates. Are you them?" He asked, seeming to take in every little detail about the group. Aurelia spoke in Shiro's head.

"Yes. We are. Aurelia says that we must see the Queen. Something about Zarkon." The man froze, a certain coldness falling over his features.

"Yes. Right, this way." He turned and led them through the halls, to what Shiro could only assume, was the throne room. The halls were decorated with pictures of the past Kings and Queens. Shiro barely remembers the present Queen, hardly her father. But his mother told him stories of King Alfor. Of how he was a fair ruler. Of how he was betrayed by his closest friend, who then grew an empire to dethrone the royal family of Arus. Shiro paused in his steps, looking up at the portrait of the fallen King. Lance steps up close to him, staring up at it as well, before wrapping his hand into Shiro's and tugging him along.

Shiro felt his face growing warm, but that crisis was quickly averted when they entered the throne room. Lavish arches, mosaic in the windows and three thrones across the room. The largest was empty, a red cloak draped over the back of it. The second was filled, the third empty as well. The second held the Queen. Sitting, she didn't seem all that intimidating, but Shiro was used to reading people and everything about the Queen screamed danger.

Her rapier was leaning against the silver throne, the woman it belonged to dressing in armor, decorative, light, mostly leather. Her crown was simple, inverted, hanging over her forehead, with a simple jewel in the midst. Her hair was a stark silver and her skin dark brown. The man bowed and Shiro followed. He felt the air ripple as the others did before Aurelia prompted him to his knees.

"Black Paladin." A moment, before Shiro, stood, meeting gazes with the Queen. She held his gaze for a moment before a smile split her face. She lifted her right leg, where it was settled on her left and stood, seemingly floating down the steps, walking to Shiro. Her cloak, a simple white, dragged behind her, her boots the only sound echoing in the great room. "Aurelia said she would find you and find you she did." She spoke, gently touching his cape. It rippled, away from her touch and she huffed. She turned and beckoned them to stand. The other's did, all gathered around Shiro.

"I am Allura and my father left Arus in my care when he was slain by Zarkon. You would know him as the Emperor." Shiro shivered, remembering him from the few battles he attended. He sat at the top, above the carnage and never spoke, but Shiro will remember the day he truly saw him.

* * *

_Shiro stepped backward, the young man that thrust his sword at him, just barely missing. Shiro swung his own at the man, boy really and he fell. He huffed, gazing at the Arena. It was filled with other gladiators, a full fight. The weak ones would die, the strong would live to fight again. It was a purge, it happened every month. No one new stepped up to challenge him, being named the Champion had a few perks. His gray eyes found the topmost seats. Three bodies sat there._

_T_ _he smallest was a woman, pure white hair, and tanned skin, with tattoos under her gold eyes. A crown sat proudly upon her hair, twists of gold and silver with precious jewels within the metals. Beside her sat her son, or so Shiro assumed. The same long, white hair, darker skin, and similar tattoos. The largest was a beast of a man, wearing a militaristic crown, armor endowed as if he was to fight as well._

_Shiro couldn't see his face very well, but they met eyes and everything in Shiro froze. Deep yellow eyes bore into simple gray ones as if eating at his very soul. A scream tore Shiro's attention away and he dodged an attack, before jumping into battle._

* * *

Shiro snapped to the present, eyes locking with Lance's who had gripped his hand tight, in a bone-breaking hold. He hadn't realized Lance was so strong. He stilled. Then gripped Lance's hand with equal strength. It didn't hurt. Aurelia whispered in his mind, saying Lance was a good anchor. He would keep him from falling. He would make a fine partner. Shiro agreed.

"We must defeat Zarkon if we hope to have peace within all lands." Queen Allura spoke, directing her attention to the group. Lance's hand slipped from Shiro's and Shiro wanted to grab it back, fighting down a growl in his throat. But he refrained from doing so, instead focusing on what Queen Allura was saying. "You will be given rooms within the Castle and a night to gather yourselves. You will meet in the Hall. Coran will bring you there in the morning." She said, introducing the ginger-haired man. Shiro nodded before Coran led them away. They were guided down multiple halls before Coran came to a stop.

"These are your rooms. Your door will open with your patron's magic." He said, before walking away, back the way they came. Shiro watched him leave.

"Do you guys want to go to the festival?" He asked. It was immediately answered with a chorus of 'yes's. Shiro led them down the halls, to the entrance, opening the doors for them, before following. The gates swung open on their own accord and the group raced past. Shiro felt Aurelia's Magic and his armor disappeared, replaced with normal clothes. Simple shirt and trousers, with boots and his cape. The others also changed, into the clothes they had before, the object their lions became staying. Keith's shield sat on his back, his sword at his waist.

Pidge's weapon was looped around her waist, Hunk had his halberd across his back. Lance had his old cloak back, but it shimmered, like water. His bow was across his back and his quiver sat on his hip. Shiro gently gripped Lance's hand, leading him down the street. Night had fallen and the lanterns were lit. People mingled, music played and the group split up. Shiro led Lance down the street, talking to vendors, but still searching for the perfect flower. Lance tugged on his hand. Shiro stopped. Lance was pointing to a vendor across the road, more specifically the bundle of pink azalea, hanging from the top of the vendor's cart.

Lance led him over and Shiro felt his pocket grow heavy. He pulled the objects out. Three pieces of gold. The vendor gave Lance the bundle of flowers, in exchange for the gold. Lance then led Shiro over to a fountain, where other couples sat. Lance stared up at the moon, the orb reflecting in his eyes. Shiro couldn't look away. Lance looked at him, a bright smile playing his features.

"So...Viridian was telling me that you like me." He said. Shiro furrowed his brows before Aurelia cleared his confusion, simple 'she's my sister'. He blushed, hiding his face in his right hand, his left still held by Lance. He heard a small chuckle before a weight was settled on his back. It was warm and Shiro liked it. "I like you to, Shiro."

"Takashi."

"Hm?"

"My name's Takashi," Shiro said, clearer, as he sat up, Lance moving off his back to stare up at him.

"That so? I like it. Takashi." And no, Shiro did not almost faint when Lance said his name.

* * *

Shiro cradled Lance to him, not wanting to believe the morning sun, as it rose. He wanted to bundle him and Lance in a blanket, away from prying eyes, to keep his mate safe. He froze at that. Aurelia mumbled about something, how her base instinct may or may not be melding with his, it's not bad, now you are just like a lion. Shiro may or may not have grumbled at that and shoved his face into Lance's hair. It smelled of ocean air and flowers. Sweet. Salty. Perfect. Shiro raised his head. He needs to not tell the others what's going on with him. Lance shifted, before turning and smiling up at him. The morning sun danced across his soft features and Shiro felt himself fall even deeper into Lance's enchantment. "Pretty sure you're a Siren." Shiro couldn't help but mumble. Lance laughed.

"Half. Mom's side." He answered, before curling into Shiro. Shiro sighed, happy. Then a knock sounded at the door. He sighed. Right. Meeting in the Hall in the morning. Shiro groaned and curled into Lance, who gently petted his hair. "Come on, up we go." He said, before getting off the bed and getting dressed. Shiro watched, Lance's muscles shifting under the golden skin. Shiro groaned and got up, getting dressed as well. When they left the room, the hall was empty. Shiro led Lance down the hall, before meeting the group.

"About time," Keith said, eyeing his brother. Shiro shrugged, catching Keith under his arm and squeezing him. Keith grunted and struggled to get free, in the process just messing up his hair even more.

"Have you brushed your hair?" Shiro asked, looking at the dark locks.

"What's it to you?"

"You look like you've been living in a forest for a year."

"I have, you dumbass."

"Pidge looks better than you."

"Whatever." Keith finally got free, pushing Shiro away and running his hands through his hair, making it flat. He glared at his brother. Then smiled. "Come on." The group walked through the halls, following Coran.

'You should start referring to yourselves as the Paladins. It's what you are.' Aurelia spoke, voice soft in Shiro's mind. Shiro didn't answer, preoccupied with following Lance. Paladins. He liked that. As they entered the Hall, Shiro noticed the lack of chairs. It was a round circle, of cushions. Hunk immediate pounced on them, Pidge settling across from him, with Keith sitting next to Hunk. Lance sat next to Pidge and Shiro remained standing, eyeing the room.

"It was created for the Paladins to rest, after a battle. So it is very comfortable." Coran spoke, offering a platter of small sandwiches and tea. Shiro took a sandwich and started to eat it, eyeing him, but nodding. He sat next to Lance, before tilting his head up, as Queen Allura walked in. Dressed in a simple blue and pink dress, she looked nothing like the warrior queen they met yesterday. But Shiro did not doubt her strength, even when dressed so pretty.

"Good morning, Paladins! Your training will begin immediately. After breakfast, of course." She said, fixing her right sleeve. A warm feeling spread through the room before a light flashed. It calmed, a long, low table, filled with food has appeared in the middle of the room. Allura sat and started eating, the Paladins following her lead. They spoke amongst themselves, speaking of what they were going to do once they began their training. Shiro felt Aurelia purr and settle, content with her family around her. Shiro had to agree. Shiro felt Lance gently settle his right hand on Shiro's thigh, before leaning against him, chewing on a fruit. Shiro hummed, shoving food into his mouth. He couldn't remember when he had a feast when he had real food last. He couldn't count when they met Pidge and Keith-he hadn't gotten to eat back then.

"Shiro?" He looked up, eyes widening. He looked to his left, Lance looking up, worry set on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Queen Allura asked you a question." He said, tilting his head to gesture at the head of the table. Shiro looked over, cringing.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" She smiled, Shiro could tell it wasn't forced, or cruel.

"I wanted to know who you were before Aurelia chose you." Shiro nodded, turning back to his food, thinking.

"A gladiator." He answered, finally. Aurelia purred, pushing against his senses in a comforting way. Lance tightened his grip on Shiro's thigh. The other leaned forward. "I was kidnapped a year ago and was forced to kill in the Arena." He paused. "I lost my sense of self there. I killed countless innocents, just to do it again the next day. I would have died in that Arena, if not for Aurelia. I'm not sure why she choose me." Allura nodded. Then stood.

"Paladins. Follow me to the training deck." She started walking, the group following her, Lance gripping Shiro's hand in a death grip. When they entered the training deck, Shiro was awed. The walls were white steel, rows of staffs, spears, swords, bows, and knives sat along one wall, while the rest was open space. Allura walked to the weapon wall, taking a staff and turning to the group. "You will fight me." The Paladins looked at each other. She struck. Pidge and Keith immediately moved, Lance, twisted away, but Hunk could only stare wide-eyed. Shiro was moving before he realized it.

Allura's staff struck his right arm, where it cracked and broke, from meeting powerful magic. Allura smiled, before twirling away, throwing the broken, but sharp end of the staff at Pidge. The young girl ducked away, but still, Shiro ran to save her. He grabbed the staff, twisting and throwing it back at Allura. Shiro took in deep breaths, glaring at Allura. She smiled. "That is why. That is exactly why Aurelia choose you as her Paladin. Because you would put yourself in harm's way for another because you would kill another for the safety of your friend. You are a leader. And a leader knows when to bow when to sacrifice." Allura said, before dropping to her knees. "I welcome you, Black Paladin."

* * *

Lance smiled up at Shiro, from where he was pinned to the ground. A week. It's been a week since the Paladins had started training. And still! And still, Lance choose to continue to lose to Shiro, to smirk up at him, to force Shiro to look away, blushing, before attacking. But Shiro is done with his playing. He stared down at him. Then Lance did the unthinkable. He kissed Shiro. Shiro flew from above Lance, shrieking like a banshee. It drew everybody's attention. Shiro glared at Lance, who was in a fit of laughter on the floor. Shiro grumbled, folding his arms. "Paladins. If you cannot take this training seriously, how do you believe that you can defeat Zarkon?" Allura exclaimed, looking furious. Shiro sighed.

"I apologize, Your Majesty." He bowed, before returning to Lance. The other had composed himself, stood and prepared to fight again. Swift movements were followed, punches were thrown and Shiro has never been kicked so many times. But then again, never has he entered a battle that was sure to end with both alive. Shiro pinned Lance down once more, experience winning out in the end. But he had not expected the full force of Hunk to slam into him, sending him flying.

"New training! One against four!" Hunk called out, helping Lance up. Shiro groaned. He sat up, staring at them. Keith was the first to attack. His sword formed in a light show of red. Shiro ducked, kicking up, sending the smaller male away. Shiro stood, his arm glowing with magic. Pidge was next, holding her weapon in her hand by the rope, swinging the blade part towards Shiro.

Something in him made him raise his arm, to block. Pidge tugged the rope away, but the blade still hit Shiro. It crashed in a blaze of green and purple magic, blinding. When it calmed, they were both unwounded, Shiro still had his arm and Pidge's weapon was fine. Shiro stared down at his arm, before looking over at Pidge. She seemed to be surprised, scared and frozen all at the same time. Shiro walked towards her, before hugging her.

"I thought I was gonna hurt you." She whispered. Shiro smiled.

"You would never hurt me." He whispered. He pulled away and patted her head. The walls rumbled and Shiro was immediately on alert, Aurelia hissing at the back of his mind. Coran came running in.

"An army is at our doors, Your Majesty!" Allura nodded and rushed to follow Coran. Shiro stood still for a moment, before running after, the other's trailing after him. They reached the entrance hall when the army finally pushed through the heavy doors. Galra soldiers rushed in and up the two rounding stairways. Shiro threw a look at the others, instincts taking over the five. Keith raced down the left stairway, Pidge close behind. They learned that the two worked well together, Pidge slowed enemies down, while Keith cut them down.

Lance started firing away at the bottom, taking down soldier after soldier. Hunk and Shiro charged down the right staircase, relying fully on strength. They glowed with magic, but the transformation was quick this time. Shiro slammed into the first soldier and just kept running, no resistance. He barreled through them, cutting them down, before finding a worthy opponent. One he recognized.

"Long time no see, Champion." The words oozed venom, the man grinning behind the mask, Shiro knew it.

"I'll enjoy killing you, Sendak." Shiro hissed, Aurelia roaring in agreement. Sendak cocked his head, before attacking. Shiro was prepared for the hit, from a fist he knew all too well. Aurelia pushed down the flashback that threatened to rise, to distract him, of rough hands and cruel smiles. Shiro didn't recognize his battle cry, so different from the one he used in the Arena. This was one of a challenge, of pride, that he was still standing. Shiro hit back, something he couldn't do last time he saw Sendak. And this time, he wasn't alone.

An arrow hit Sendak in the shoulder before two more joined it. Shiro sliced at Sendak, magic glowing even brighter. It burned the Galra, who was being backed into a corner. A shrill cry of pain drew Shiro's gaze. Lance was falling from the banister, blood falling from his side. Shiro couldn't move fast enough, gripped by hands he hated. But Aurelia was not held back. She was there within a second, catching the boy, speaking quietly to him, setting him down, focusing deadly eyes on Shiro-no, Sendak. Then she was gone. Shiro was filled with unknown strength. He twisted, flinging Sendak aside.

"You will rue the day you thought you could enter my home," Aurelia spoke, out loud, voice ethereal, otherworldly, godly. Shiro approached the fallen general, arm glowing a dark purple, instead of the bright violet. Aurelia was angry, Shiro was pissed off and Sendak was dead. His blood dripped from Shiro's arm, as he focused on the rest of the soldiers. He didn't know, but his eyes glowed a gold, not unlike Aurelia's.

He looked like a god, covered in darkness, dripping blood, teeth bared in anger, eyes glowing. He looked ready to rip apart the army and that's exactly what he did, a new battle cry ripping from his throat. One that vowed death, that promised protection to his family, to his mate. A lion’s roar. It was over in a flash, Shiro covered in blood, bodies laid in piles, the once pristine walls stained red. He turned back to the group, eyes focused on the ground. One approached him, armor shimmering as it disappeared. Keith hugged him.

"It's done. They're gone. It's okay Shiro. Lance will be okay." It calmed him, his own magic fading away before Aurelia eased her claws from him. He blinked, before hugging him back, resting his nose in Keith's wild hair, breathing in the scent of his brother. Ash, metal, honey. He looked over Keith's head, looking at his family. Pidge sat next to Lance, who was speaking weakly, as Hunk patched him up. Coran and Allura were gathering the bodies, putting them into piles. They were all here. Safe. Alive. Keith let go, looking up at him. Shiro smiled, before walking over to Lance. The boy brightened, as he kneeled down next to Lance.

"Hey." It was weak and shaky, but he looked bright and happy. "Man, that was crazy, huh? That guy came outta nowhere." He whispered, still smiling. Shiro nodded, before leaning over him, resting his head on Lance's, breathing in deeply. "Hey man. I'm fine. You should see the other guy." Lance said, eyes still that brilliant blue, still so beautiful. Shiro hummed, before gently kissing him on the lips, closing his eyes, not allowing himself to think what would have happened if Lance had died if Aurelia hadn't gotten there in time. A hand gripped his, strong, bone crushing. Shiro smiled. Even when dangerously wounded, Lance still found the strength to hold his hand like he was going somewhere.

"Were you scared?" Shiro found himself asking.

"No. I knew you would never hurt us." Us. Family.

"We'll beat Zarkon, right Shiro?" Keith asked, breaking the moment. Shiro sat up, looking up at the others. He focused on Allura.

"Yes. He'll pay for believing he could send an army into our home."

* * *

Shiro sat on his bed, worrying his hands. Aurelia stood in front of him, fierce aura gone, sadness evident in her face. "Shiro." He looked up. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, falling into him, hugging him close. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "I didn't know. If I had, I would have stopped him, he never would have touched you, you have never-"

"It's fine. He's gone. It's done. I'm here." Shiro comforted, smiling. Aurelia sobbed into his shoulder. Shiro didn't know gods could cry. He sat very still, letting Aurelia cry. Her sobs slowed, before stopping and they sat in the silence for a few moments. Then she moved back and cradled his face in her hands. She stared into his eyes.

"You are a good Paladin. My favorite." She says, before disappearing. Shiro felt her weight in his mind, content, comforting. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He fell asleep wondering what she meant.

* * *

"Hey, Shiro?" He looked back, turning to face the girl. Pidge stood before him, hands holding something small and shiny.

"Yeah?"

"I made this for you. I noticed you didn't have one. I thought maybe you'd like it." She offered it to him, so he took it and inspected it. Pidge backed away a few steps. "Hold it out." Shiro followed her instructions and the metal grew. It flashed, creating a large shield. It was heavy but easy to hold. He twisted it around, staring at it. Then he looked at Pidge.

"This is amazing. Thank you so much." He said, dragging her into a hug.

"No problem. I'm glad it works. Now I gotta make another one for Hunk." She mumbled. "He doesn't have a shield either. I don't want you guys getting hurt." She said. Shiro held her tighter, nodding.

"I understand." He let her go and watched her walk away. "Pidge. Make sure to make one for you as well." She had turned, to listen, before nodding. Shiro continued to walk down the hallway, towards the infirmary, the shield shrinking. He swung the door open, before walking over to the only occupied bed. He set the shield down, before climbing into the bed.

"Hey. I should be fine by tomorrow." Lance spoke, cuddling into Shiro.

"Okay." He mumbled.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah." It was silent. "Aurelia helped." Lance shifted to look up at him. "It was about you. If you had hit the ground if Aurelia hadn't saved you." Lance nodded, before shoving his face into Shiro's chest.

"Everything will be fine. I'm here, everybody's here." Lance said. Shiro nodded.

"Yeah."


End file.
